1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to lights, and particularly to a novelty light which simulates the appearance of an open flame particularly useful to show appreciation to entertainers and the like.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Often times, fans at concerts and other entertainment venues express their appreciation of an artist""s talents by holding up lit matches and lighters to create a multitude of small points of light. These displays are also believed to act as a sign the listeners would like the artist(s) to give an encore of their performance. However, the open flames can be dangerous. Flammable objects can come into contact with the open flame and ignite causing injury to bystanders, not to mention the possible spread of panic in congested and confined areas.
The primary purpose of this invention is to provide a simulated open flame using a hand-held device which does not offer the hazards of a lit match or ignited lighter. It is another object of this invention to provide a hand-held light or torch which produces a flickering light to simulate the appearance of an open flame. These and other objects of the instant invention will become more readily apparent to those skilled in the art when reviewing the summary of the invention, the detailed description, and in viewing the attached drawing figures.
According to one form of the invention, a method is provided for simulating an open flame in a hand-held device by attaching a lamp to an electrical circuit contained within a housing where the circuit is adapted to randomly vary at least one of a voltage, a current, and a resistance of a direct current supplied to the lamp by at least one battery. The open flame is simulated by transmitting light from the lamp in at least a hemispherical pattern through a faceted cap surrounding the lamp.
In another form of the invention, the method is carried out using a tubular housing having an opening in at least one end. A lamp is provided and extends from the opening in one end of the tubular housing. A circuit is disposed within the housing and is operably coupled to the lamp. The circuit randomly controls the intensity of the lamp. A transparent polyhedron-shaped cap attached to the end of the housing refracts the light rays emitted by the lamp to enhance the open flame appearance. Electrical power is provided to the lamp by at least one battery operably coupled to said circuit. A switch operably interconnects the battery to the lamp, and in a preferred embodiment, the switch extends through the housing for access by the operator. The simulated flickering of the lamp is achieved by a first clock circuit operating at a first clock speed, and a second clock circuit operating at a second clock speed different than the first clock. The different clock speeds may be provided using an integrated circuit.
Another form of the hand-held torch embodying the invention includes a housing having an internal cavity and an opening into the cavity through one end of said housing. A lamp extends through the opening and from the end of said housing where it is enclosed by a cap formed from at least a partially transparent material attached to the end of said housing. A circuit is disposed within the cavity of said housing and is operably coupled to the lamp. The circuit utilizes a specific device for randomly varying the intensity of the lamp to simulate the open flame. At least one battery is disposed within the cavity of the housing and may be retained by the circuit for selectively providing power to the lamp. A switch accessible by an operator is used to selectively provide the power from the battery to the lamp.
In yet another form of the invention, a hand-held light is provided which simulates an open flame. The light includes a tubular housing closed at one end and open at an opposite end. A lamp is provided which extends from the housing through the open end. A dedicated circuit is disposed within the housing and is operably coupled to the lamp and is configured to vary at least one of a current, a voltage, and a resistance of electricity provided to the lamp. The lamp is turned on and off by a switch operably coupled to the circuit which completes a connection with at least one battery disposed within the housing. Light from the lamp is dispersed in a generally hemispherical pattern by a multi-faceted canopy attached to the end of the housing.
These and other features, advantages, and objects of the present invention will be further understood and appreciated by those skilled in the art by reference to the following specification, claims, and appended drawings.